Sea Water
by Kuro49
Summary: RK. The seaside silence was enough to make anyone fall right into the arms of the waves, Rabi and Kanda included.


Written for all the non-swimmers out there, like me. :P I had a sudden urge to write someone drowning, too bad Rabi was the first to pop into my head (I swear he was a volunteer!). I don't own, like always.

XXX

**Sea Water**

XXX

They could smell the salt in the air as he watched him spiraling into the folds of the sea. The blues locked on to the bottle green. He fell hard; hard enough to break the surface of the waves and the force was definitely enough to drive them both to fall in _love_.

Rabi could feel the water, pressing in from all sides.

Kanda followed, feet first as he too speared right into the lapping waters.

It didn't feel wet, not one bit. Just pressure squeezing the life right out of him as he held his breath, hopelessly trying to draw long his disappearing life.

He squinted, eyesight blurred from the diluted vision. This time, his head was swimming and it was in more ways than one, no longer just a figure of speech. He was dying, death was just at the edge of the circle, waiting till the last breath slipped from his fingers before coming to wrap its hands around his waist and plunge him deeper and deeper into the depths of hell.

He felt a rush, a blur between pain, agony, and just a bit short of torturous release right at the moment when his fingers wrapped around his elbow. His fingers slipped at the fabric that felt too much like his own. His hair floated, wisp by wisp as he fought back, fingers painfully grasping at the material, heavy soaked. The cold nipping pressure gnawed at his exposed skin, marking him to become the next man down.

The cross on their chests glimmered from the sun that inched through the surface of the waves.

He cracked an eye open, saw sunshine and a dark mesh of black and white that glisten with salty seawater. He turned to the side and coughed, wrenching everything from his lungs to the dry sandy ground by him. It hurts, it hurts a hell lot. He coughed and he coughed, feeling that dry raspy sensation of a sore throat creeping up on him.

He coughed while he watched, bleary eyes still stinging with salt.

And he sat there on the ground, just a few feet away as his finger poked at the sand on the ground, feeling each grainy bit prick at his soaked skin. His ponytail that used to swing side to side, as proud as it was in the dreary sun was now droopy and limp as it trailed along his backside, his black locks clinging for all its worth.

The seaside silence was enough to make one willing to fall right into the arms of the waves. But it didn't mean that they were both comfortable, the sunshine made the crashing waves seem alright, even safe to a certain degree. But neither of them turned to look at the other, it was too much of an effort. And really, neither of them could bother with that, too much of an unnecessary hassle.

"Yuu…" He drawled out as quiet as he could get, gave a slow turn to lie face up on the ground. "The sea was cold." It was an understatement to say the least.

But when the silence has been broken, words didn't mean as much as they used to.

He looked up, washing his diluted blues over the red hair as he mumbled, not exactly caring how grim and regretful his voice sounded. "That took a while."

It didn't take long for the sea to come by, carrying its heavy silence, enough to suffocate the two. And both of them let it do as it pleased. Kanda closed his eyes and let the salty air lure him to a daze. Rabi squinted pass the sun and imagined the stretch of blue sky that may or may not even exist. But too bad the two weren't in for being obedient. One made his own rules and one made them, only to break them.

They tore apart the seaside silence with barely another thought.

"Why did you save me?"

They both knew it was coming, Kanda cracked open an eye and glared, half-heartedly because nothing was wholeheartedly anymore. He slowly opened his lips, dried and cracked from the dip in the cold water.

"Felt like it."

Rabi didn't know whether to laugh or frown at that, he settled to heave out a breath, a long and contained breath that finally got rid of the blur in his eye. He could still feel the water soaked clothes heavy on his body but he made no move to remove them, he was secretly willing the sun to do all the work for him.

But when time comes he finally sat up, body looming forward in a hunch. He gave a cough, his throat seemed to burn with the salt but he gave no notice. He lifted his head up, damp locks of red, hanging over his face.

"Just that?"

"Just that."

The last syllable fell to the ground, each of them hearing the sound it made as it contacted the sand. Kanda's bangs seemed to frame his face, the sunshine made each lock burn, inwardly as he remembered the icy breath of water on his neck. He leaned forward and so did he, it was almost as if they were both living on the same string of impulse.

Rabi didn't close his eye when they shared the kiss and Kanda didn't bother to close his when their lips finally touched. He watched the blue orbs that stared back into his own and he watched that green eye gazing back at him, it was all very unnerving. And the salt tasted especially bitter on their tongues, as the third party joined in on the chaste display of emotions overload.

The sea was a dark dark green that day, tinted with a strange blue at the edges. Whether it was a slight reflection from the sky or the fact that he had been drowning in those diluted blue eyes for too long, Rabi couldn't decide and settled for the blank space in between.

The waves came for another crash on the shoreline.

XXX Kuro

I don't know what is happening but my supposedly RKs are disappearing logic wise. XD But drown in the love, won't you all?


End file.
